


the weeks not yet begun and everything is quiet

by halcyonlauren



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonlauren/pseuds/halcyonlauren
Summary: ian and mickey celebrate their first wedding anniversary together as husband and husband
Relationships: Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Tami Tamietti
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	the weeks not yet begun and everything is quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is a day late I wrote this and kept fixing it I tried to finish this on the actual day of their anniversary but ended up finishing it after midnight 
> 
> this might be out of character but at least it's fluffy
> 
> dedicated to mickeyswaitingforme over on tumblr 
> 
> title is from you & me song by the wannadies, please listen to it either while you read this, or beforehand

being self-employed had many benefits, one of which was that they didn't have to go through any other parties to request a day off. no, they could simply choose not to work if they didn't feel like it, or if there was something important going on. and what could be more important than this? besides their birthdays and valentine's day, of course.

ian had woken up first, the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was mickey's soft black hair in front of him, the first thing he heard was mickey's breathing as he continued to peacefully sleep wrapped up in ian's arms and legs.

mickey. his best friend. his soul mate. his one true love. his Husband. so many wonderful things to call him, all of them true. and best of all ian knew all those things were what he was to mickey as well.

ian leaned into mickey, smelling his hair, inhaling the scent of him that lingered after the shower he'd had before coming to bed last night. a combination of mickey's own natural scent and the artificial honey shampoo he'd become fond of after tami had recommended it to him. if he hadn't already been holding onto mickey he would've pulled him in even closer. he loved touching him, loved holding him all night like this, loved waking up next to his husband. loved calling him his husband, almost as much as mickey loved telling people they were married.

when ian realized what day it was a warm feeling spread throughout his heart, a smile formed on his lips, his eyes sparkled with happiness.

he pressed sweetly soft warm kisses to mickey's hair, his neck, his shoulders, careful to not miss any part of mickey that he could mark his affection with. he did this again and again until he felt mickey stirring awake. 

"mmmhh" mickey groaned, lifting an arm up, reaching behind him to search for ian, touching the back of his husband's head, rubbing his leg against ian's, pressing a cold foot to ian's warm leg.

in response ian moved his hand towards mickey's side, tickling him.

"ah! ah! a ha! ha!" mickey squirmed, moving his feet away then turning on his side to face ian. 

"good morning, mr. gallagher." ian grinned at him.

"good morning, mr. milkovich." mickey smiled in turn.

ian reached over to play with his husband's hair, threading his fingers through the silky soft strands.

"happy anniversary." mickey said, cupping the side of ian's face, rubbing his thumb across his husband's face.

ian shifted then, adjusting his position so that he could more easily wrap his arms around mickey, pulling him towards him, embracing him with a light squeeze.

"happy anniversary." ian responded, nuzzling against mickey's face while mickey kissed ian's neck and jawline, "one year down,"

"forever to go," mickey murmured kissing ian's jawline and cheek.

"yeah," 

in the cool early morning they stayed in that embrace for hours, content to cuddle in bed, kissing each other in between talking about memories both good and bad, reminiscing on their journey, and how all of it led to them here to their first anniversary as a married couple. a few expertly placed touches and kisses led to more touching, more kissing, sighs turned to moans, and their once silent mattress soon enough squeaked frantically with increased speed as they gave each other orgasm after orgasm after orgasm after orgasm until they were both panting, lying next to each other covered in sweat, their damp hair spilling onto their pillows, their hearts racing in their chests, holding each other's hand as they stared up at the ceiling.

"holy fuck" mickey gasped, pupils blown wide.

"I know. who knew anniversary sex felt that good?" ian asked.

"how many times was that?" 

"I don't know. five...six? I could pull out the used condoms from the trash can, count them."

"ew! no!"

ian couldn't help but smile at mickey's squeamishness even as their breathing and heart rates returned to normal.

"hey, however many times it was, let's increase it by one more round next year."

at this mickey looked at ian with concern in his face. 

"you tryna kill me?"

ian laughed and shook his head.

"no. no, I want you with me forever."

he pulled their joined hands up to his mouth, kissing mickey's knuckles. 

they closed their eyes, both falling back asleep, and waking up again after a nap.

"what time is it?"

mickey felt behind his head until he found his cell phone, checking the screen before taking it off the charger and setting it back on the bed next to him.

"uh...2pm?"

"oh damn"

"we should probably get up, try to be productive, huh?"

"I thought that was us being productive."

mickey laughed contentedly at his husband's joking. 

"what do you wanna do today?" ian asked, turning to face mickey, "anything special?"

mickey shook his head, "just wanna spend the day with you."

ian leaned forward, kissing mickey's mouth adoringly.

"I'm gonna take my meds, then I'm gonna run a bath for us."

mickey nodded, stretching his arms and wiggling his toes to get some movement back in his body. after taking his meds with a glass of water left on their dresser drawer last night, ian stumbled momentarily before walking out into the hallway naked. mickey heard the rush of water coming from the bathroom, and tried to get up out of bed but found his legs uncooperative. he hadn't had to wait long before ian returned to their bedroom. 

"can't move yet?" ian asked, amusement in his eyes.

"shut up and help me" mickey replied, trying to mentally force any feeling back into his body.

"bossy" ian murmured, carefully picking mickey up from their bed as he carried him in his arms.

"yeah, yeah." mickey muttered, his body warmed from being held by ian. 

it took some maneuvering but ian managed to get them both in the bath, him with his back pressed against the tub, and mickey leaning his back against ian's chest, the position was incredibly comfortable for both of them once they they had gotten settled.

"this feels nice."

"I added some epsom salts, to help with the muscle aches. are they working?"

mickey slowly moved one of his knees upward before bringing it back down into the warm, soapy water.

"they're helping. what about you? how are you feeling?"

ian wrapped one arm around mickey's chest, touching him. 

"I feel amazing. like I'm floating, but, it's good."

"hmm," mickey hummed,

ian placed a finger along his husband's chest, tracing the tattoo across mickey's heart from memory. he recalled mickey asking him once if he thought he should get the spelling corrected and in response he had kissed each letter, letting him know how he felt about it.

after their bath and after they both found that they could walk normally again without much limping they got dressed only getting briefly distracted by kisses, mickey wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt, black jeans,and combat boots, while ian wore a dark green shirt over a long sleeved olive green shirt, dark blue jeans, and worn in sneakers. their wedding bands shone brilliantly from their place on their ring fingers.

they made their way downstairs to an empty kitchen.

"where is everyone?" mickey asked.

ian picked up a note left on the kitchen table.

"dear lovebirds, the entire neighborhood can hear your very loud love making. while we are happy for you, we also cannot be in the same house while this is going on. so we will be hiding over at lip's until it's safe to come home again. happy anniversary, signed debbie, franny, sandy, carl, liam, and frank. p.s. ian don't eat the chicken lasagna in the fridge, it's dinner for everyone tomorrow night, not lunch for ian, IAN!" 

mickey laughs at that, pulling a couple water bottles from the fridge he hands one to ian, who takes it with a pout. 

"why didn't they tell you not to eat the lasagna?"

"because they know I don't eat that shit in the afternoon, I don't carbo load like you do."

"anything in there worth eating?"

"not unless you want 3 day old kfc." mickey replied, shutting the fridge.

ian wrinkled his nose.

"patsy's? I heard they're open again."

mickey and ian walked to the diner with their arms wrapped around each other, huddled together as snow lightly fell around them, their jackets, gloves, and scarves kept them warm against the cold january air. when they arrived after being seated and given menus they discarded everything onto the far end of their table, and held hands while they decided what to get. it didn't take long until they both realized more than a few people were watching them curiously with smiles. 

"what is happening?" ian asked warily.

"how should I know?" mickey asked, squeezing ian's hand.

at that moment their waitress returned with their drinks.

"hey, uh...felix?" ian began, after checking the woman's name tag, "is there a reason my husband and I are getting stared at?"

mickey squeezed their hands once more, and ian rubbed his thumb across the back of mickey's hand in a comforting gesture, his tensed shoulders not escaping his notice.

felix looked back at the rest of the diners who quickly averted their eyes, going back to their own tables. her frizzy hair seemed to move of its own accord from her ponytail, as she faced ian and mickey again.

"oh! oh, it's nothing bad! it's just...well, everyone in the south side knows it's your anniversary today."

ian and mickey shared a look before turning a confused look towards her. 

"they do?" they asked in unison.

"well, yeah. your wedding last year was the biggest event this neighborhood's had in years, what with all the excitement, that romantic ceremony and the reception afterwards, oh! that was an incredible day. even people who weren't there know about it, it's not every day a gallagher and a milkovich tie the knot!"

"you're talking like we're a celebrity couple." ian said.

"well, to everyone in here, you practically are, there isn't a person in the south side that hasn't heard about you two." felix replied with a smile.

mickey relaxed, feeling more at ease. 

"so...what, they're all happy for us?" 

"they're ecstatic, sugar." felix replied.

their waitress immediately adopted a more formal stance when she noticed ian glaring at her. 

"ahem. well, have you decided on what you'd like to have, or do you need more time with the menus?"

once they were alone again, mickey smiled fondly at ian.

"what?" he asked.

"you getting jealous of waitresses now, gallagher?"

ian rolled his eyes at the teasing. 

"hey man, you worked here before, you know they all use pet names for customers to get bigger tips, she probably would've called you honey or something if you hadn't scared her."

"I know," ian conceded, "I know she didn't mean anything by it, it's just..."

"what is it?" 

ian sighed, "I think a part of me is always going to be jealous of anyone, man or woman who flirts with you, harmless or not."

mickey reached across the table to rub ian's arm reassuringly. 

"hey, hey. did you see me flirting back with her?"

ian shook his head.

"have you ever seen me flirt with anyone?"

again ian shook his head.

"so what's that tell you?"

"you have no game?"

mickey lightly kicked ian under the table, ian smirked at him in amusement.

"it tells you that my entire being is yours and yours alone." 

mickey told him this like it was the most simple, most obvious thing in the world. ian couldn't help but stare at him in awe as he continued,

"ian, going on eleven years now, you've had my heart, mind, body, soul, all of it. you never have to be insecure when it comes to that. okay?"

ian nodded, feeling an overwhelming amount of love for the man sitting across from him.

"I love you, you know." 

ian returned mickey's smile with one of his own.

"I know. I love you too. and, you don't have to worry about me, either, mick. I only want to be with you, that's all I've ever wanted, since we were teenagers. you have one hundred percent of my heart, now, and always."

they were so wrapped up in their love for each other it took them a couple minutes to realize their food had been delivered.

after eating and paying the check, they put their gloves, jackets, and scarves back on. mickey was about to leave a tip when their waitress came hurrying out of the kitchen.

"wait! wait, before you two go...here."

she thrust a covered pie at ian, who looked at her in confusion.

"it's a peach pie. homemade, I mean, I made it myself, today. it's brand new, I, um...on the house. consider it an anniversary present. and, uhm, an apology. I just get so used to using pet names, I didn't mean to..." felix babbled, clearly trying to get the words out without tripping over them.

"hey, it's okay," ian said, gently taking the pie from her hands. "I know you didn't mean any harm by it, I'm sorry I glared at you." 

felix shook her head, smiling nervously at the two of them.

"this is really nice, thank you." mickey told her, gesturing to the peach pie ian held under his arm. 

"yes, thank you," ian added, then, reaching for his wallet inside his jacket, he fished out a hundred dollar bill, giving it to their waitress. "here, for your tip."

her eyes went wide, "oh, I couldn't!"

"please, take it, consider it part of my husband's apology." mickey said.

"well, alright," she said, delight on her face as she took the bill from ian, placing it in her fanny pack along with the rest of her tips from that afternoon. "thank you, both of you! and happy anniversary from, well, me and everyone else in here!" she laughed happily.

ian and mickey nodded and smiled at felix, thanking her again before they left patsy's. 

"that was kind of her to do that for us." ian said, looking down at the pie he carried like precious cargo.

"I know, man. our first anniversary gift from another person. hey, maybe we should go to other places, see what other free crap we can get!"

"oh sure, and I can give out apology hundreds anytime either of us makes a service person feel bad."

"see, I know you're being sarcastic right now, but I also know that if you had the money you would tip generously because you're soft."

"you got me there, milkovich." 

mickey grinned at him, eyes sparkling with mirth and enthusiasm as he held ian's free hand. 

"come on, let's go to lip's place."

the snow had begun to pick up more, and the sky had become darker by the time they reached the house, all the lights were on, and they could hear several voices from within.

"damn chicago weather." mickey muttered, looking at his phone, trying to wipe away flurries of snow off the screen. "we're getting a blizzard tonight."

"jesus, that's the third one this month." ian exclaimed as they stomped up the stairs. 

mickey knocked on the door, then rang the doorbell when a particularly icy wind hit them.

the door swung open, and tami excitedly ushered them inside.

"hi! hi, oh my gosh, you two came! come in! come in! happy anniversary! here, take your gloves and scarves off, you must be freezing, did you walk here? hand me your jackets, leave your shoes at the door, everyone's in the living room, LIP!!!! come say hi!!!!!"

ian and mickey shared an amused glance as tami hung their jackets up on hooks that lined the wall next to the front door then took their things off to some other part of the house as lip came into view.

"hey, ian, mick." lip greeted them, wiping his hands on a rag.

"sorry we drove everyone to your place." ian told him.

"oh no, it's cool, we managed to get more repairs done with the extra help."

"backsplash?" mickey asked.

"backsplash." lip replied. 

"oh, right, happy anniversary, almost forgot."

"thanks" "thank you" ian and mickey said at the same time.

tami returned, eyeing the pie in ian's hands. 

"what's that?"

"this is a free peach pie. apparently mickey and I are south side royalty."

lip chuckled, while tami just looked at the three men unsure of what they knew that she didn't.

"don't worry tams, I'll explain later." mickey supplied once he noticed she was out of the loop, and she smiled at him.

much like ian and lip had a brotherly bond and were best friends in that way, in the past year mickey and tami had unexpectedly become best friends, something about needing an ally when it came to being gallaghers through marriage or almost marriage, and complementary personalities which helped them get along like a house on fire.

"well, we were taking a break from working on the house. you mind if I put that in the fridge?" tami asked.

"no, here." ian handed off the pie to her, smelling the air around them as the four of them walked to the living room.

"what's that smell?"

"cinnamon chai three wick candles. tami's sister gave them to us as a housewarming present." lip explained as tami went into the kitchen to put the pie away before returning, kissing lip on the cheek. 

ian and mickey were greeted by a chorus of hellos and happy anniversaries from the family, all gathered in the living room, dressed in cozy sweaters. it didn't escape their notice that frank was curled up in the corner fast asleep, an old blanket of franny's covered him, and a neck pillow had been clumsily shoved under his head, 

franny ran up to give her uncles a hug, and excitedly handed them a picture she drew. 

"is this for us?" ian asked their niece.

"uh-huh! mommy and sandy and everybody said it's your wedding anniversary, and I wanted to buy you a gift, but mommy said I should make something since we got snowed in, and uncle liam said paper is the first anniversary gift." 

ian and mickey looked at the drawing. it was them, drawn as stick figures with smiley faces in their white and black wedding suits, holding hands covered in giant rings in front of a gathering of other stick figures, most of whom they immediately recognized as their family, with a little franny stick figure wearing her flower girl outfit in the corner, tossing petals in the air.

"do you like it?" she asked. 

ian felt happy tears falling as he held the paper in his hands, mickey scooped franny up in his arms, spinning her in a hug as she giggled, mickey set her back down, ruffling her hair. 

"we love it, thanks kid." 

franny smiled at him and ian, then ran over to debbie and sandy who stood by the window in an embrace, watching the snowfall, bouncing with excitement, 

"mommy! mommy, sandy, they said they LOVED it!!!"

ian wiped his tears away, handing the drawing over to mickey as they walked back over to the jackets that hung from hooks on the wall.

"we are framing that as soon as we get back home." he told him. 

"damn right we are." his husband agreed, carefully placing the drawing inside the pocket of his jacket.

ian pulled mickey to him in a gentle hug, mickey nuzzled against ian's face, then their lips met again and they kissed sweetly as they held each other. 

"I love you" ian murmured into mickey's neck, cupping the back of his husband's head and the small of his back

"I love you" mickey murmured into ian's chest, his arms wrapped around his husband's shoulders.

they stayed like that for a few more moments before returning to the living room.

"hey," carl greeted them, handing off two mugs of hot chocolate with cinnamon. "have a seat, tami's got a crock pot of stew going so we're gonna watch a movie until it's ready."

"yeah, what movie?" ian asked.

"pride and prejudice 2005. liam picked it. chick film."

"you kept vetoing every other pick!" liam exclaimed. 

from his play chair fred babbled at them.

minutes later, as the snow continued to fall outside, everyone sat in front of the tv, sitting in warm cozy silence, covered in quilts gifted from the tamiettis, ian and mickey sat together on the couch, hand in hand, mickey rested his head on ian's shoulder, ian rested his head against mickey's, their hot chocolate set on the coffee table in front of them, a bowl of kettle popcorn passed around, they watched the movie with their family, both of them knowing this was the perfect way to end their first anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, if you liked this, please leave a comment, I would really appreciate it


End file.
